17
by elvirakitties
Summary: Harry is now 17, time to take care of some revenge. Dumbledore/Granger/Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing. abuse mentioned. No relationships.


Chapter 1

Harry sat on his small lumpy mattress with its broken and squeaky springs watching the clock. He watched it turn 11:59 PM and began his countdown. He waited, patiently, as the seconds clicked by, he never knew time could be so slow. It felt like the clock was frozen. He even hit it once to make sure it wasn't stuck. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, freedom."

He lifted the floorboards, removed his prized possession. He unlocked the multiple locks on his door, slowly crept down the hall, down the steps, skipping the second one down as it creaked. He got to his old bedroom, he smirked. He removed his trunk, shrunk all his belongs but his cloak, putting his possessions in his pocket.

He went to the kitchen. He glanced out the window to make sure that no one was in the backyard. He knew the Order members general preferred the front or side of the house. He quickly cast a few spells changing the color of everything in the house to black, the walls, the carpet, the furniture, the windows, the curtains, the floors, every single piece of clutter in the house was now black. He grinned. He put on his invisibility cloak and headed out the backdoor.

He headed straight to the shed. He had already created a wizarding space using a trunk on the inside that neither muggle nor wizard would find since he had Ironclaw as the secret keeper of the trunk. He also knew Mad-Eye and anyone else in the Order wouldn't look for him there. He heard the sounds of multiple apparitions and knew the Order had arrived. He got inside the trunk.

He settled down in his comfortable bed and slept while the Order and his family were going crazy. He knew his Aunt Petunia was throwing a fit about her house, while Vernon most likely was screaming about freaks being inside his house.

Harry woke up and stretched. That was the first good night's sleep he had in a very long time. He made himself something to eat. He glanced at his schedule for the week he planned on being in the trunk and began his work.

He worked on his summer assignments, he worked on the accounting books concerning his family businesses, research that Ironclaw provided for him, and he worked on his own personal projects. At the end of the week, he donned his cloak and exited the trunk. He shrunk it down and carefully exited the shed. He saw Tonks hiding behind a tree in #8 yard, but didn't see anyone else.

He walked quietly down the street, making sure to be alert for any Order members that might be lingering in the area. They had done that before, he had found Shacklebolt in the park before. Once he was sure no one was following him, he stuck out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. He had a test he needed to take at the Ministry under his legal name. He was going to have to remember to thank his parents for thinking of the name switch in the birth announcements and what they called him. Who knew that his name was really Henrick James Sirius Peverell-Potter-Black.

Harry sat down in Ironclaw's office. He passed his Apparition Test with flying colors, no pun intended. "I believe it's time."

Ironclaw grinned. "All?"

"All."

Vernon was fuming, he knew it had to be the freaks fault his plant was downsizing and he was losing his job. He knew he should have killed the boy when he was a baby. The useless excuse of a freak was going to get his when he found him.

The doorbell rang, he grinned. He would take his anger out on the idiot salesman that was ringing his bell. He opened the door and looked down. There was a group of midgets, all with white hair, a lot of teeth and big noses, and his useless nephew was standing behind them. "Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes." He growled. "You, boy, get in here. I know this is your fault."

"Oh, it is. How is the job going?" Harry wanted to do a happy dance.

"Mr. Dursley." Ironclaw held out two pieces of folded parchment. Vernon took the parchments. "You've been served. You have three days to vacate the residence. The second is the notice of a lawsuit required to return all the funds you have been issued for the care of Harry Potter. Also, your government will be joining us in that lawsuit since you filed for assistance from them for the minor called Harry Potter."

"What? We took that ungrateful brat in. We fed him, clothed him, and provided a roof over his head." Vernon yelled, ignoring the growing crowd of nosy neighbors.

"Mr. Dursley?" A policeman asked. He was about average height with brown wavy hair, blue eyes, pockmarked face, but his body showed he was in shape. He was joined by another, who was tall, wiry almost too thin, with red hair and pale blue eyes. Both had arrived and had heard some of the conversation. They were here to arrest Mr. Dursley on multiple counts of theft, fraud, child abuse, and neglect.

"Great, it's about time you got here, arrest them for trespassing." Vernon yelled, his face turning a very interesting shade of red.

Ironclaw turned and faced the police. "Office, we are here on behalf Lord Peverell-Potter-Black, serving an eviction notice as well as a pending lawsuit." Ironclaw handed the officer a business card.

"Has he been served?" The second officer asked.

"Yes, we has." Ironclaw answered.

"Mr. Dursley is your wife at home?" The first officer asked. He had loosened the snap on the holster part that held his handcuffs.

"What does that have to do with anything? Get these freaks off of my doorstep. Telling me I am evicted. I own this house." He wasn't going to leave this house. He had been living here for almost twenty years mortgage free.

"No, Mr. Dursley you don't. You were leasing it, for the price of one pound per year, through the Peverell Company as part of an agreement between Lord James Peverell-Potter and his wife Lady Lily Peverell-Potter nee Evans. When you abused their son, Lord Henrick James Sirius Peverell-Potter-Black, or has you know him, Harry Potter, you broke the agreement." Ironclaw made sure to say it loudly and clearly so that everyone listening heard him.

"What, what? Him? That freak?" Vernon started to stutter.

"Vernon, what is going on?" Petunia arrived, she was wearing jeans, one of Vernon's old shirts, and she was clearly painting, as she had paint in her hair. She paled when she saw the goblins, the police, and her nephew. Her eyes went big and round as saucers. "YOU!"

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Painting?" Harry wondered if he could do the Snoopy dance now or later.

"Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest for multiple counts of theft, fraud, child abuse, and neglect." The second officer was watching them closely. He didn't trust the two of them to not try something funny.

"Pet, call our barrister."

"You don't have any barristers." Ironclaw remarked. "The ones you have been using were part of the previous Lord Peverell's agreement, which you broke."

The two officers moved quickly and had the Dursleys cuffed. "You will remain silent." The first officer warned. The second one began to read them their rights.

"My son, I need to be here for my son."

"You son is already at the station, we picked him up selling drugs down at the park." The first officer grinned. He recognized Vernon Dursley. He went to Smelting with him and Vernon was a bully and used to torment him and his brother. He couldn't wait to tell his brother he arrested the jerk.

Chapter 2

Summary:

No horcruxes...btw.

Harry, with Ironclaw and Severus, stood outside of Grimmauld Place. They all had been waiting for this for years. Severus tugged his robes but was having a hard time hiding his enjoyment at what was to come. They were waiting for Madam Bones and three Aurors, who weren't part of the Order.

Harry was almost bouncing with excitement. It had taken months to get here but it was worth it. Dumbledore had made a grave error when he asked Severus to teach Harry how to shield his mind. Shield his mind, pfft. If Severus hadn't realized what was going on after three lessons, Harry wouldn't have any shields.

"Harry?" Severus knew Harry had been waiting for six years to get revenge on Dumbledore. When Harry learned that Dumbledore was the one who put him at his relatives during his first year, he promised himself he would get even. That memory was one that Severus latched onto and learned the truth as he dragged it kicking and screaming out of Harry. After that night, all the lessons changed, they revolved around getting Harry knowledge about their world, fixing the abuse issues, and building his shields in a way to keep Dumbledore and the Dark Lord out.

"I am going to enjoy this." Harry had loathed the Order since he realized the truth. The lies, their fakeness, and their disrespect for him and his family, and he didn't mean the Dursleys.

"I believe Lord Potter, we all are." Ironclaw knew the goblins were going to be celebrating tonight.

Amelia arrived with three Aurors behind her. Harry and Severus hide their smirks at seeing the Dark Lord as Dawlish. It wasn't until after the DoM, when Severus was reviewing the memory, that they noticed Dumbledore cast a compulsion spell on the Dark Lord. That prompted Severus to show the memory to Lucius, who agreed, something was very wrong with that. Together they went to the Dark Lord and showed him the memory.

The Dark Lord was furious and went that night to the goblins for a complete purge. Once the purge was done, the man was back to his former sane self and arranged a meeting with Harry. That meeting changed the course of the war and with Harry behind him, the dark gained power. Harry, with the Dark Lord behind him, had a way to get his revenge, with Lucius arranging the quiet, discreet meetings with Amelia.

"They are all in there?" Auror Thomas was checking the wards of the house. He was frowning a bit.

"Yes, Dumbledore called for an Order meeting tonight, he won't be there until two minutes after it is meant to start." Severus knew the man did it to make an entrance.

"Good, gives us a few more minutes. There is something really strange about these wards. Most of them are the protection and old family ones I would expect on a Black house but look, there are a lot of damaging one directed towards Lord Potter." Auror Thomas showed the list to his boss.

Amelia ran down the list. "Dawlish, add this to evidence. Clearly, Albus wants Harry to be weak and submissive."

The Dark Lord took the list, burying his fury as he scanned it. The wards included a submissive ward, a block on Harry's natural healing abilities, a passive ward, and a loyal ward towards the Order, Dumbledore, Weasleys, and Granger. "There is something here too." Auror McKinley pointed to the corner of the house where he was looking.

The Dark Lord and Amelia walked to where Auror McKinley was pointing. "John?"

The Dark Lord pulled out his borrowed wand and ran a few scans. "Dark Magic spell. It's a leeching spell for those in the house, leaching the magic to Dumbledore."

"How much?" Auror Thomas had his own wand scanning the area. "I got 10% per level of wizard."

"I have the same reading, with 2 level 5, 7 level 3, 6 level 2, 1 level 1, a squib too." The Dark Lord confirmed. This was information he was going to be saving in case Dumbledore pulled out a miracle and got everyone off. Not that he thought that was going to happen.

"Dumbledore is a level 6, so he hasn't arrived." Amelia made notes as she watched her team work. "Keep monitoring for his arrival."

"Yes, Ma'am." Auror Thomas set the spell up. They didn't have to wait long, as soon as the two-minute mark past the meeting time arrived, the spell alerted them Dumbledore had arrived.

Harry and Severus lead the way to the entrance of the house. "Lady Black should keep quiet but if she starts screaming, it's her warning that someone is coming up from behind us."

"Thank you for the warning, Lord Potter." Amelia was going to enjoy knocking Dumbledore down. She was furious that some of her Aurors were working with Dumbledore and had prevented Sirius Black from getting a trial or even making her aware that the man didn't even have one.

They entered the hall and headed towards the kitchen. Ironclaw frowned at the feel of the wards. They felt obsessive. "He did it on purpose." Harry quietly told Ironclaw. At the kitchen door, he stopped. "Let me enter, alone, you will see." Harry opened the door to the kitchen and everyone in the Order stopped talking.

"Harry?" A few were confused.

"Young man, what are you doing here?" Molly almost screeched.

"My boy, you know you should be with your relatives, for your own safety." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Harry, how could you disobey the Headmaster? You know it's not safe for you." Granger was entering her lecture tones.

"I'm 17." Harry smirked. "Now, let's play a game. Those of you who haven't stolen from me, didn't know about the abuse I have endured at the hands of my relatives, and haven't been feeding me potions ranging from magical blockers to love potions, you may leave. The rest of you have some serious charges pending on you."

The Order members who were clueless started demanding answers, while Dumbledore seemed a bit surprised before he recovered. "Harry, my boy, I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding. You know your relatives love you, they care deeply for you. So do your friends."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "So much so that let's see, Ron gets $100 Galleons per month, Hermione gets $150 per month, Ginny gets $200 per month. Molly, well, she has been getting $500 since I was 18 months old. The money goes to her private account while living at the Burrow for free. The mortgage payments go directly into her account. Remus gets $460 per month with free housing. Mrs. Figg gets $500 per month and free living. Now, the ones who watched me get abused watched as my uncle and cousin beat me all the time, did nothing. I wasn't sure how much you were getting paid, since Dumbledore has $10,000 per month going to him. He gets another $5000 going to the Order, with withdrawals ranging from guard duty at $50 per shift to escorting at $100 per time. Not to mention allowing Fletcher to steal from the Black house."

"What?" Minerva had her wand out, aimed at Dumbledore. "I want the truth. I warned you about those muggles, and I want to hear the truth of it."

"So would we." Amelia stepped into the room. "Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Hermione Granger you are under arrest for theft, line theft, accessory to child abuse, accessory to child neglect, accessory to child endangerment, and anything else I can find. Mr. Fletcher, are under arrest for theft, accessory to child abuse and accessory to neglect. Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, you are under arrest for accessory to child abuse, accessory to child neglect, accessory to child endangerment, also failing to report a known fugitive, returning him to justice, and even alerting me to the fact he never had a trial. Albus, you will also be facing that charge."

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding. Harry's relatives love and care for him. He is clearly taking things a bit far, in a bid for attention. I'm sure we can clear this up, right now. Harry, inform them that you're lying."

"No because I'm not. I have the medical records and account reports to show that I'm not lying."

"I also have a verified account of all the Potter-Black vaults, along with the Hogwarts accounts that show how much Mr. Dumbledore has stolen over the last few decades. He has cleared out two vaults, he tried to do it to the Founders' Vaults but he couldn't gain access. He had tried using stolen blood from Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin, and Lord Prince." Ironclaw made his presence known.

Chaos broke out as the innocent members started demanding answers from the guilty ones, who were trying to defend their actions. Harry, Severus, and Ironclaw enjoyed watching the chaos, as the three Aurors started cuffing the guilty. When they went to cuff Dumbledore the man held up his arms. "Fawkes."

"Fawkes is sleeping at Gryffindor Castle. He did say to tell you that you were the worse Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever hard." Harry watched the team of Aurors force the cuffs on Dumbledore as he stared at Harry. Harry started singing "happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me" as the group was escorted out of the house. "The rest of you, while technically innocent, turned a blind eye to what was going on. Fred and George with Bill were the only ones who cared and tried to help me. They tried to get you involved Arthur but you followed Molly's lead. Professor McGonagall, you are my Head of House and ignored the bullying from other houses towards me, the bruises and broken bones when I returned each year."

"I didn't know. You never came to me."

"Why would I have? You ignored me when I did during my first year. I went to you and told you the Stone was in danger. You patted me on the head and dismissed me. Granted, I only went after the Stone because of Dumbledore and Granger's compulsion spells, but you did nothing during my second year when everyone was calling me Little Dark Lord and that was one of the politer ones. You did nothing during my fourth year when no matter how many times I said I didn't enter, no one believed me. During my fifth year, I went to you about Dolores Umbridge's detentions, you just told me to keep my head down. That woman was using a Blood Quill on students and that is what you told me. Students endured a Blood Quill because you are so busy, you don't pay attention to your charges. You did nothing to keep me away from the bullying I received just because I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter, the student of Hogwarts."

McGonagall was a bit shocked. She had spoken to Dumbledore about what was happening and he always said Harry was fine. She had power as the Deputy Headmistress but allowed Dumbledore to dismiss her own concerns. "A Blood Quill!" She paled. Harry held out his hand and showed her the scars. "Oh, Harry. I didn't know." She felt sick. Had she been so blinded by Dumbledore that she was not seeing what was occurring at Hogwarts?

"Hogwarts is under investigation. The yearly events that have occurred the last six years, the staff members who have no right to be teaching, the lack of concern regarding the bullying of students." Amelia handed the order to Professor McGonagall. "Severus Snape is now the acting Headmaster, but it's only a formality, until Albus' trial."

"Severus?" McGonagall was surprised, but after what she just learned, she knew she shouldn't be.

"Yes, Minerva I have been helping Harry out since last year. Why didn't Harry get the first year muggle-born books? Why was Hagrid the one to escort him around? Why wasn't he even informed about his inheritance?"

McGonagall closed her eyes. "Albus, he just said everything was set with Mr. Potter. I took him at his word."

"Amelia, we didn't know." Arthur was in a bit of shock. His wife and two youngest stealing, child abuse, child neglect, he wondered what else he was missing.

"The funds have been returned, with some in debt, but none of you are being held responsible for payment." Ironclaw handed an accounting settlement to Arthur. "Lord Potter has agreed, with us, that since you honestly did try to pay your rental fees, nothing will happen to your home. You will remain there, with the current lease still enforced."

"Thank you, Harry." Arthur's fury at his own family's deeds tightened, but his tension was eased as he didn't have to worry about back rent along with any fines or fees that he might have had to pay.

"You're welcome. I'm not going to hurt those who are innocent." Harry knew the twins would be taking Arthur to Gringotts for testing. Charlie had remained silent and tilted his head at Harry in acceptance.

"Albus won't be getting off will he?" Bill knew everyone but Dumbledore had no chance of getting off. Dumbledore, however, had a lot of powerful friends in key places.

"No, if he does, the goblins will be waiting for him." Amelia knew as soon as they mentioned that the goblins wanted the group, they would all plead guilty. There was a reason why the goblins didn't have a jail.


End file.
